Falling Into Darkness
by Violet Eagle
Summary: Feywen has paid the price demanded of her grandparents. She has given up the one she loves most: Glorfindel. But will she have to pay the ultimate price to defeat Morgoth. Sequel to Darkness Rising. Rated T for possible adult language.
1. Interlude

**I am proud to introduce the sequel to Darkniss Rising, Falling into Darkness. I want to thank everyone who has been with me since Feywen. To answer some reviews from the last chapter of Darkness Rising: Elves are Awesome, thank you for bringing the whole Legolas thing into perspective. He does seem like a spoiled wimp because I've made Feywen such a badass. Again, horseyyay, Legolas cannot die. Thanks to everyone for reading and staying with me. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own any and all OC's that pop up in this fic, including Feywen. Everyone else belongs to the beloved J.R.R. Tolkein.**

**Elvish is in _bold italics_**

* * *

He looked at the Homely House of the Middle Earth, sadness in his heart. He was alone. His pursuit had been in vain. The one he had hoped to reunite with had walked willingly into her enemy's hands. He knew that she was now in his dark castle. He guided his horse down the trail, making sure that he didn't step in a hole. After she had left them, Legolas had retrieved the discarded ring and disappeared into the trees. He had sat where he was until night had fallen and the new day had risen. It was then that Vilya had convinced him to move before he was killed by any Dark Elves that could be looking for him to make sure that no one followed her. He had made it to East Lórien within a month. The look on Celeborn's face when he was told of Feywen's sacrifice haunted him. The older Elf looked as if he would fade in that instant. Celeborn had given him shelter and he stayed in Lórien for a month before crossing the mountains. In that month, he had sent word to King Aragorn to tell him of Feywen's sacrifice.

_**"Lord Glorfindel!" **_He looked up at his name and saw Carolani rushing to him from the gates of Rivendell. He could see that she was looking for Feywen. But Feywen was not to be found. _**"Where is Feywen?" **_She asked as she reached him and took the reins from his hands. _**"You did find her, didn't you?"**_

_** "I found her." **_He answered. _**"But she had a price to pay in order to fulfill her destiny."**_

_** "She's dead."**_

_** "No!" **_He said sternly. _**"And she will not be his prisoner for long. I will save her."**_

_** "And how do you plan to do that?" **_Glorfindel looked to his right and saw Gandalf walking up to him.

_**"I haven't figured that out yet. But I will save her. I swear I will."**_

* * *

_**"Where is your wife?" **_He asked his son as they walked. The prince shrugged.

_**"All I know is that she is not behind any of the shields."**_

_** "Who took off her ring?"**_

_** "An enemy."**_

_** "The Elf Lord?"**_

_** "No,"**_

_** "I thought I should be the one to tell you. I plan to withdraw the support you have pledged to Gondor. She has been missing far too long and no one can find her. She may be dead for all anyone knows."**_

_** "Fifty years is too long to hope for her rescue or escape. I will carry out the orders myself, Father. I will leave at first light." **_Thranduil nodded and his son walked away.

* * *

She sighed as she looked out the window. Seventy-five years she had been locked in the tower with only the Dark Elf, Anil, for company. She was the same Dark Elf who had taken her from the only one she would ever love. She wondered if he was planning her rescue. She thought back to her dreams, the ones of the future that her grandparents had shown her. He would either rescue her and they would fight or he would die and the fate of Middle Earth would be sealed.

_"But if he rescues me and we march on Morgoth, the same fate will happen. The people of Middle Earth will be killed or enslaved because of our mistake. The mistake my grandparents made." _She waited for a response from one of the elements and frowned when none came. Then she remembered. She was alone in Mordor, locked in a tower with only one person for company. _"How do I destroy Morgoth?" _

* * *

"Wake up." Anil's voice ripped her from her dreams of Valinor and the life she had with Glorfindel there. After a hundred years, the woman had finally gotten on her nerves enough that she had nearly killed her. This was the first Anil had visited her in about six months. "I said to wake up. King Morgoth wishes to speak with you."

_"I am locked in here for a hundred years and now he wants to talk to me. Why doesn't he just kill me and get it over with?" _She thought bitterly as she followed Anil out of her tower and down the stairs. Anil led her down numerous halls until they reached an ornate, obsidian door. _"A little excessive."_ Anil opened the door and led Feywen inside and down to the dais that held three thrones, all made of obsidian and all the same size. The left and right ones, she knew, were for the queen and Crown Heir of Morgoth's dark kingdom. In the middle sat Morgoth himself. He skin was ashen, just like the other Dark Elves, and his black hair fell to his shoulders, framing his face. Upon his head sat an iron crown with two jewels in it. There was an empty space in between them and she suddenly remembered the legend of Eärendil and what made the star shine. _"A Silmarilli!"_

_**"Welcome, Lady Celebrant." **_She didn't say anything and didn't kneel like Anil did before she sat on the steps at Morgoth's feet. _**"Well, are you going to greet me?"**_

_** "Why would I exchange pleasantries with my enemy?"**_

_** "I am not your enemy." **_He said smoothly.

_**"You took me from everyone that I love. You have been hunting me for months. You cursed me so I could not be happy with the one I truly love. How is that not being my enemy?"**_

_** "Do not blame me. Blame the Valar. Had they not given your grandfather the power to seal me away, you never would have been cursed and we would not be in this situation."**_

_** "No, we would be in a worse one." **_He narrowed his eyes before turning to the Dark Elf on the steps of the dais.

_**"You failed to mention that she is an Elandili." **_He growled.

_**"I thought you knew, Majesty." **_She answered. He scowled, knowing he could not blame her for his bride being a half-elf. He dismissed them and watched as the Elandili walked, straight backed, out of the Throne Room. He began thinking of how he could possibly turn her into a full blooded Elf.

* * *

"We need to march against his castle and save her. She is the only one who can kill him. We have to march against him."

"That will accomplish nothing without her at our head, Silvan."

"That is the same mistake her grandparents made. If we march on him, than he condemn ourselves to death and her sacrifice will be in vain."

"Well, you are not offering any ideas, Glorfindel." Silvan sneered.

"That is because I cannot think of any that will result in our victory. Feywen is the only one who can defeat Morgoth just as it was her grandfather who was the only one who could seal him away." The old man glared at the much older Elf. Having been descended from King Aragorn, he had the blood of the Númenor and so the long life shared by his ancestors since Aragorn had married Arwen and revived the blood and the long life and wisdom with it. But he was dying and his son was also sitting with them. The white wizard stood.

"This bickering is getting us nowhere. Glorfindel is right. Marching against Morgoth now would only result in the death of us all. We must give Feywen time to figure out his weakness. Once she has, she can escape and lead an army of her own."

"But how long do we wait?" Gandalf looked at the Ithilian Ranger who had come in place of his king. Gandalf opened his mouth to answer.

"Centuries, if we must." Glorfindel answered instead. "We must wait if we are to avoid repeating the past."

* * *

**Sorry if it seems short, but i wanted to give you all a sense of what was happening in the time between the end of Darkness Rising and the beginning of Falling into Darkness. thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Estel

**Review Responses: Didn't mean to make Thranduil a hypocrite, but Feywen is a prisoner of war and so is not likely to be rescued in that short of time. And for poor Glorfindel, every year is a lifetime. **

**Again, elvish is in _bold italics_**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Feywen and any OC's the may pop up. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why have you called me here, King of Gondor?" He asked. His voice was solemn. He and the elves still grieved over the loss of Feywen. She was living with Morgoth in Mordor. The act had given them some time, but it was quickly running out. Morgoth wanted something from her. He had been trying to get it for the past five centuries. So far, she had resisted. But there was no telling how much longer she could defy him.

"I am dying," the king said. Gandalf did not know his name, nor did he wish to. "The poisoned blade I took in place of an elf now drains my strength from me quicker than the day it was inflicted. I am happy that I lived long enough to see the birth of my son." A maid stepped into the room, a bundle in her arms. She handed it to the king and walked out. "My wife died in the birth and I am dying. We are protected under Feywen's shield, but that is only protection from Morgoth. I know some of my people want to march openly against him. I know that we cannot without the strength of the elves and dwarves with us. But since Feywen walked willingly into Morgoth's hands, Legolas and his father have withdrawn their support. The dwarves refuse our messengers. I have sent messages to the lords of Rivendell and Lórien, but they have not answered."

"And they will not answer. Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel are both grieving. Celeborn knew Lady Feywen since she was a child. Lord Glorfindel was her husband before she was forced to send him away. But these troubles are not what you called me for."

"Wise as ever." The king muttered. "You are right. I did not call you to plague you with political troubles. My son is young, newly born. The steward will rule until he is old enough to retrieve my crown. But the years in between, the political powers will seek to control him. I ask you, Mithrandir. Take him back to Rivendell with you. Raise him to be the hope of Gondor and Arnor. Raise him to be like the first king of the Fourth Age. Let him learn the ways of the Dúnedain and the elves. When he is ready, he will return to Gondor and lead Men in battle against Morgoth." The king held the baby out to Gandalf who took him.

"For his sire's sake, I will take the boy northward."

"Then take this as well. This is,

"Andúril." Gandalf interrupted. "Forged from the shards of Narsil, blade of Elendil." He took the blade from the ailing king. "Your son will be raised well. What shall he be called?"

"Aragorn. He shall be called Aragorn for he is the hope of my people and of Feywen." With those words, the king died. Gandalf bowed his head and then slipped out of the hall as the maid returned. Once outside the Seventh Circle, his horse was returned to him. Glorfindel had let him borrow him for his sire was Shadowfax, the Lord of all Horses. Gandalf mounted the stallion gently enough to not rouse the sleeping babe, but not to gentle that he raised suspicion. If any of Gondor knew that he was taking their prince away, they would be out for blood and he would not be able to stem the tide. The mourning bells tolled as he reached the gates of Minas Tirith, spreading news of their beloved king's death. The people looked at him in fear. They knew the prince had just been born and the political powers of Gondor would seek to control him. He nodded to the guards and then rode back the way he had traveled. Kemen had traveled with him so he could pass through the Gap of Rohan.

_"It is good that you are with me, Kemen and Vilya. This child needs all the protection we can muster. He is the hope of Feywen and all of Middle Earth."_

_ "She has not called to us." _Vilya whispered. Gandalf and Kemen could hear the sadness in her voice. _"Not even Naur can rest in that dark fire. Alu cannot get into the water. Kemen cannot sneak in through the earth. And I cannot reach her through the breeze. We were able to be with her in Mordor before. What has changed?"_

_ "She has blocked us." _Kemen rumbled gently, aware of the sleeping child in Gandalf's arms. _"She knows that if we are there, Morgoth will discover a way to break the shields she has placed. At least, she fears that outcome. I can feel her, every day, using the elements to train. She is growing stronger without us there."_

_ "Perhaps," _Gandalf cut in, _"she has discovered that she needs the elements to destroy Morgoth in some way." _Gandalf didn't say it, but he knew where Morgoth's power resided. He knew that the lost Silmarilli were with Morgoth and that they could only be destroyed in the manner in which they were created, with the elements. The ancient spirits of the elements had told him this some time ago, hoping he could find a way to get the information to her. But by then, she had already been a hundred and fifty years with Morgoth in Mordor. He had been trying to think of a way to get the message to her. If she didn't know already. Kemen and Vilya said nothing more and the four of them rode in silence.

* * *

He sat in the dark house and listened to the gurgling of the river. It was not as close to their house as the one in Valinor had been. But it reminded him of that happy time. Those centuries that he and Feywen had lived in peace. Then the three bearers of the Elven Rings had to tell them of the curse. That night, the night they buried Bilbo and Frodo, their lives had changed. Even though they had not left until centuries after that night, Feywen had been changed. She had felt the new threat was her fault. He had never been able to get her to rid herself of the feeling of guilt she carried for those hundred years before they finally returned to Middle Earth. After that, everything had begun to fall apart.

They had spent too many months at sea and Feywen's illness had struck before she could do much except gain the aid of the Dúnedain. He wished he had never fought with her about going on with her quest. He was proud that she had found a way around Sauron's magic. But he had been concerned about her welfare as she was usually bedridden by her illness. He often wondered, when they had been in Valinor after Frodo's death, if the same fate would have claimed her as well. In his last days, Frodo had been bedridden weeks after his illness until he and Bilbo had finally passed. Feywen was stronger, but he saw that she was weakening. When they heard of this new evil that had placed the curse on her, she seemed to gain some strength, as if knowing her task was not yet done.

_**"So many things I should have done and now wish I could have done differently." **_He mumbled bitterly.

_**"It only would have prolonged the inevitable." **_A soft voice spoke from the door. He looked up and had to avert his eyes as Galadriel walked in.

_**"It is my fault, Lady Galadriel. If I had not fought with her about her illness when we were near the Shire, she never would have gone on without me. She never would have been out there alone without someone to protect her."**_

_** "Protect her from what? Sooner or later, she would have had to pay the price sought from Celebrant and his wife. To be free, Morgoth needs to marry a full-blood Elf. Feywen's grandmother had been given some command over the elements from Celebrant himself, to protect her. They didn't understand what they needed to do in order to destroy him. Feywen does. She never truly gave you up, Glorfindel. You are in her heart, always."**_

_** "Glorfindel!" **_He heard Carolani call.

_**"I am here, Carolani." **_The elf woman entered and smiled.

_**"I am glad to find you still alive. I was worried you had faded."**_

_** "I will never fade as long as Feywen is in the clutches of him." **_He looked at her and noticed that she had not bowed to Galadriel. When he looked to see if the Lady was offended, he was surprised to see she was not there. _**"There is something else?"**_

_** "Gandalf returns and he wishes you be meet with him."**_

_** "Tell him where I am." **_Carolani nodded and left. Glorfindel looked at the fireplace. He had had another vision. That was the second one he had had since he had married Feywen. The first was of her telling him that she was the only one who could destroy Morgoth. Now Galadriel had appeared to him and told him that Feywen had never let him go. _"If that were true, she would never have given back the locket while telling me she could have nothing from me."_

_ "Quit moping, Glorfindel!" _The fireplace blazed to life. Over the past centuries, the elements had become stronger and Naur was now able to wake herself when she felt like it. Glorfindel guessed it was because Feywen was becoming stronger, even though she was living in Morgoth's castle. _"You know she did that so she didn't lose that precious item. Think of everything she placed in your hands. Nardin, Nardil, Nardil's children, the cloak Galadriel had given her, and the dagger Aragorn had given her at your wedding. All of those things have a special meaning to her and she was loath to let them be taken from her by Morgoth. She told you she wanted them back afterwards. Then she placed the locket around your neck and told you she loved you. Would she have done that if she had truly given you up? My sisters and I would have followed her, but she bade us to protect you. And so we have not left your side for the past five hundred years."_

_ "Had you been an elf, I would have struck you down for that speech, Naur."_

_"You could have tried. But did it work? Or do I have to have Kemen knock sense into you the hard way?" _Glorfindel was about to answer when Gandalf walked in with a small bundle in his arms.

_**"What do you want?" **_He asked harshly. Naur had angered him, once again, and he was not in a good mood.

_**"I thought you might want to see your nephew." **_Gandalf answered and handed the baby to Glorfindel who took him without a word. The elf moved the blankets and looked at the gray eyes that looked up at him.

_**"He looks like Aragorn when he was a baby. But why is the prince of Gondor and Arnor in Rivendell."**_

_** "His father took the wound of a poisoned blade meant for an elf. The king lived only long enough to see his son born and beg me to take him from the powers that would seek to use him. His father named him Aragorn for he is the hope of his people and of his aunt." **_Glorfindel looked sharply at the white wizard.

_**"How can he possibly be?"**_

_** "The king did not elaborate. He passed at that moment. Perhaps he saw something at that moment. Perhaps he saw the Fellowship coming together again in the final hour." **_Glorfindel handed the baby back to Gandalf.

_**"Where?"**_

_** "With the Dúnedain mostly. But, I also brought him to you for another reason." **_Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. _**"He needs to know about his family, his namesake and the woman he fights for. You are the only one who can tell him. Will you?"**_

_** "For Feywen's sake." **_Glorfindel replied and turned to look at the weapons above the mantle. He turned his head to Gandalf after a moment. _**"People will be looking for him and they will try to come here. The people of Gondor knew the king wanted to name his son after the first king of the Fourth Age. Call him Estel, for now. If he is the hope of his kingdom, he must be shielded at all costs." **_Gandalf nodded.

* * *

**Thoughts? hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Power

**Review Responses: Elves are Awesome, that's the basic idea. You'll see it come together in the end; SilverMoonrise, Who says there's going to be a rescue ;) as for Feywen's wandering in darkness, you'll just have to read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**Reminder: text in _bold italic_ font is meant to be elvish.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

She flung out her hand and a ball of fire flew from her fingertips. Of the four elements, she had the least control of fire. Mainly because the Dark Elves feared it and Morgoth refused to let her train with it. She had stopped listening to him a few years ago and had started making clay targets to destroy with her fire. She was nearing the control she had with the other elements. She practiced because she had nothing better to do. Morgoth did not have any books that were worth her time. Nor did she feel like sitting and chatting with any of the Dark Elves that roamed the palace or served her. She avoided Morgoth as much as she could. Every time she saw him and he saw her, she would see a calculating gleam in his eyes that would make her shiver. She had no idea what she needed to do to destroy him. She only knew that she had to do it soon. He was starting to get impatient.

She kicked at another clay dummy, ice made from cold air and water around her foot. The dummy exploded in a mixture of ice and hard mud. One of the shards was spherical in shape and hit another Dark Elf squarely in the head, knocking him unconscious. His sparring partner looked at her. She only glared and returned to her practice. They knew that she disobeyed Morgoth and were angered because they could nothing about it. Only Morgoth could and he wouldn't get near her.

She attacked another dummy and thought about the jewels she had seen on his crown. She knew them to be two of three taken from the Two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin. One of the three currently sailed through the skies. The other two were thought to have been lost at the first defeat of Morgoth. She didn't find it surprising that they were still in Morgoth's crown. The legends only told of one being wrested from the crown by Lúthien and Beren and passed to Eärendil.

She sent out another fireball and saw a pale figure from the corner of her eye. Even though all the Dark Elves looked the same, they didn't look the same as him. _**"What do you want?" **_She said bitterly and sliced a dummy with only a flick of her wrist. Morgoth said nothing and only watched. She ignored him, or tried to. She was running out of targets and her main one was in close proximity.

_**"You move like one of the Númenor, one of the mortals."**_

_** "I am half mortal. Or do you forget what you called me at our first meeting." **_She retorted and destroyed the last target.

_**"I did not forget. You move life one of the Rangers and look and move like an elf as well." **_They stood in silence. _**"My elves are not as beautiful as you, even with your mortal blood."**_

_** "Don't waste your breath." **_She spat. She didn't want to hear his flattery. She wanted nothing to do with him. She hated that she had to leave Glorfindel to live with the Enemy of All Peoples.

_**"I wasn't trying to compliment you. I was making a statement. Even with your mortal blood, disgusting as it is, you are fairer than my elves. What did Eru do that made you all so fair while mine cannot compare to even an Elandili?"**_ Feywen smirked and walked away. The answer was obvious to her. Eru was good. Morgoth was evil and evil would always be uglier than Eru. _**"Don't walk away from me." **_He growled.

_**"You have no power over me." **_She called over her shoulder and kept walking. Pain shot up her leg and she collapsed and fell into darkness.

* * *

The throbbing in her leg woke her as a dim light entered her window. Ever since she had walked willingly into Mordor for a second time, weak sunlight lit the land through Morogth's darkness. It gave her hope. But the hope was waning as the sun did. It had been five hundred years since she had made the sacrifice she had. Yet no one had tried to come after her. She knew she could not escape. Morgoth had an army posted at the Black Gate and she did not feel like facing Shelob again. Her back still pained her if she was hit in the middle of it.

She sat up with a stifled groan and looked at her left leg. The scar she had never gotten rid of was an angry red against her tan skin. She scowled and attempted to stand. She fell back onto her bed when it wouldn't support her. She growled and tried to stand again, using Wind and Earth to support her. She made it to the window as the door opened and Morgoth walked in.

_**"What did you do to me?" **_She growled, wishing she had a dagger hidden on her.

_**"It was I who gave Sauron his magic. The same magic that chills your blood and body yearly." **_A wicked smile graced his features. _**"As you saw, I can direct the remnants of what is in your blood wherever in your body I wish to." **_She arched her back as the sting from Shelob burned. Feywen fought to keep consciousness. Thoughts of Glorfindel flashed through her mind along with an image of his mother's ring. The ring that had given her so much hope. She suddenly had strength and she stood straight, but the pain only intensified.

_**"You bastard."**_ She said through gritted teeth. He just grinned.

_**"Soon, Lady Celebrant, you will be mine. It doesn't matter if you are willing or not." **_She kept her face a mask of anger to hide her fear at his implied meaning. _**"Disobey me again, and I will ensure you suffer to within an inch of your life." **_He released the magic and she struggled not to slump against the wall. He grinned again and walked out of the room. She waited until she heard his footsteps far down the hall before she limped back to her bed and collapsed onto it, crying into her pillow, hating that he had so much power over her.

* * *

_**"You seemed to genuinely enjoy that." **_A voice said from the shadows as he exited the tower. _**"It was about time that you did something about her disobeying you. She's been using her power over fire for years."**_

_** "I have over looked that for a reason. I wanted to know how far she was willing to go to find peace in her current situation. So far, she has not found peace with her lot in life. She knows that she was born for this, but she seems to still have hope that she can escape it." **_Anil fell into step beside him.

_**"What are you going to do to crush that hope? It seems that it will never fade. She has been here for five hundred years."**_

_** "I am not going to do anything. Her hope is fading, Anil. Or have you not been paying attention to the sunlight that has filtered into my lands. It is waning, as is her hope. It was my darkness that Sauron was able to cover this land with. Hope giving sunlight pierced it before when the tide of battle changed. But this sunlight, this sunlight is her hope. As it wanes, so does her hope." **_Anil said nothing and he dismissed her. She bowed and went to the practice field.

* * *

He cursed loudly in the Black Tongue, making his serving Orcs cower in fear. Five hundred years and he still could not find what he was looking for. He had scoured hundreds of books he had taken with him from the Blessed Realm and he still could not find a way to strip her mortal blood from her without killing her in that instant. He looked around his library. He had read almost every book on the shelves in the past four hundred years. There was one he dared not touch. It was one that had been bound to him by Eru when he had stolen the Silmarilli from the trees. He turned and looked at it. He had never touched it or opened the cover, but all the spells and curses he knew had come from that book, burned into his mind when he had first seen it in his castle centuries ago. He snarled and hurried from the room. There were spells elsewhere that he could use.

* * *

She stood at her window and looked out across the Plains of Gorgoroth. She remembered when she had crossed them with Frodo and Sam. She had been losing hope that they would succeed. She had doubted herself in the hour where hope was needed most. Then the sunlight broke through the darkness and gave them enough hope to get to the road. She could never figure out where she had gotten the strength to main Frodo like she had. She knew she never would have done it in a different instance. She was a Ranger of the North, a protector of the Free Folk like the Hobbits. _"What gave me the strength to do that? What gave me the strength to wrest the Ring from him and toss it into the fire?"_ She knew the strength had not come from the elements. The strength had come from somewhere else. She needed to figure it out before Morgoth returned to torture her again. She needed to fight off his evil the same way she had fought off Sauron's. Thoughts of Glorfindel had only given her the strength to stand against Morgoth. He needed help. _She _needed help.

She took a deep breath and looked towards the west. She wondered what her love was doing at this moment. She doubted that he had given up on her. He had shown that he never would. And she never would give up on him either. But she was running out of time. She knew the meaning of Morgoth's words a few days ago. She had read, in one of the few instances she had decided to go to his library, that he was cursed by the Valar to stay in the lands known as Middle Earth for all time. He could only escape if he married a full blooded Elf and not one of his dark creations. The scroll she had read had not given details as to if the woman had to be willing or not, but from his words, Morgoth seemed to know that it didn't have to be a willing ceremony. But there was no marriage unless it was consummated which had to be willing. She shuddered as she thought of the ways he could make her give herself to him in that way.

She took a deep breath and walked to the door. She needed out of the palace, even if it was only to the training grounds. Maybe she could get one of the Dark Elves to spar with her. Since she had left Nardin and Nardil with Glorfindel, she had not touched a weapon in five hundred years and was afraid of what would happen if she used her magic with the elements again. She shook her head, ridding herself of the fear. _"You are the Lady Celebrant!" _She scolded herself. _"You bow to none! Especially a fallen god!"_ She pulled on the door and nearly pulled her arm from its socket. She tugged again and it didn't budge. She scowled and used her will over fire and tried to burn it down. She screamed in frustration when she found it unburnt and stalked back to the window.

She looked at the sky and willed the wind to move the clouds for her. She smiled when she saw it, even though it was dim. The star, Eärendil, was in the same position it had been on this same night over two thousand, almost three thousand, years ago. She had been married under the star and was concerned at how dim it was when it used to shine brightly. _"It's been dim ever since I came here. Damn you, Morgoth."_

* * *

**What do you guys think? hehehe. Glorfindel next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review**


	4. Heart's Honor

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I like when you guys are passionate about this fic. Makes me happy to know that I am bringing you joy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own all the OC's**

**A/N: Any font in regular bold type is the language of the elements spoken by Kemen, Alu, Vilya, and Naur. _Bold Italic type is__ Elvish_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He laid in the grass and looked at the sky and the star he was married under. Eärendil shone dully in the sky. Before he had lost Feywen, he had been bright on this night. Now, it was as if the Mariner was mourning with him.

"_**This makes the tenth year I have seen you looking at that star on this night."**_

_** "Only ten years since you've been here, Lithwen."**_ He replied and continued watching the sky. She and a host of others had arrived five years before Gandalf arrived with the baby Aragorn.

_**"A technicality. But from your words, how long have you been watching that star?"**_

_** "Why do you want to know?"**_

_** "Just curious."**_

_** "Every year for the past five centuries."**_ He replied, still not looking at her. He could smell the perfume she had put on and could feel Vilya desperately trying to push it away without revealing herself. _**"Is there something you want, Lithwen?"**_ He wanted to be alone.

_**"What makes you think she'll come back?"**_

_** "She is a fighter. She won't let something like this stop her. She'll succeed and then we will return to Valinor and our life there and start a family."**_ He didn't see the look of rage that passed over her face, but the elements did and prepared to create a wall. But the look passed.

_**"Well, it's always good to keep an open mind. Good night."**_ He breathed a sigh of relief and continued watching the stars. She stayed where she was, hoping he would ask her to join him. He didn't and she stormed away. He sighed in relief again and let himself relax. On the other side of the clearing, the elements took the form of warriors.

**"I'm going to end up killing her one of these days." **Alu said darkly, glaring in the direction Lithwen had gone.

**"Peace, Alu." **Vilya tried to temper her sister. **"What would Feywen think if she heard you say that?"**

** "She would agree with her." **Naur commented as she leaned against a tree, being careful not to light it on fire. **"If Feywen were here, Lithwen would not be trying to get her claws into Glorfindel. The fact that she is trying means that she doesn't believe Fey will succeed."**

** "All these elves came back to fight in a battle that may be long in coming." **Alu said, arms and legs crossed. **"Lithwen knows this and knows that if she can get Glorfindel, then there won't be a fight because she knows Glorfindel will fight for Feywen while he still loves her. But what reason would there be for the elves to go to war if he loved another? All the elves in Rivendell would be safe while everyone else went to war."**

** "These are dark thoughts." **Kemen interrupted. **"We will deal with Lithwen when we have to, not before. I doubt she can seduce Glorfindel anyway. It has been five hundred years and he vowed to rescue her even if it took centuries. He risked death in Mirkwood for her. He will not toss her love aside so easily. We need to find the information Feywen needs to defeat Morgoth."**

** "But only the Valar know that secret and they have not shared it with her. Else this whole mess would have been dealt with long ago and Feywen and Glorfindel could have returned to Valinor." **Vilya commented.

**"It is a secret only one knows and we do not know where he has hidden." **Alu stood and gazed towards the east, where their mistress and friend was held captive. **"We must wait for her to call to us." **Her sisters nodded grimly. They knew they could do nothing when they did not know what they were looking for themselves. The only clue would come from Feywen, if it came at all.

* * *

_**"Lord Glorfindel!"**_ The elf turned and smiled as the five year old boy ran to him from outside. He knelt and caught him and spun him in the air while rising to his feet.

_**"Estel, you're supposed to be with your cousins."**_ He put the boy down and took his hand and they walked.

_**"They've gone off to patrol. So I came to be with you. You've been so lonely. You look lonely. Are you alright?"**_

_** "Of course I am, Estel. I just miss someone that is very dear to me."**_

_** "Aunt Feywen."**_ Glorfindel looked down at the young boy. He was the exact image of the man he was named after. At the moment, his gray eyes were looking straight ahead.

_**"Yes, I miss your Aunt Feywen."**_

_** "She'll come back, Lord Glorfindel. She'll come back so I can meet her."**_ The boy looked up and smiled. Glorfindel smiled back.

_**"You're great with kids." **_Glorfindel struggled to maintain his smile.

_**"Estel, I think Gandalf has something he wants to show you."**_ Aragorn pulled his hand from Glorfindel's and ran down the hall. Glorfindel's smile faded as he turned toward the voice. His fears were confirmed as he looked at the one elf he didn't want to see. He didn't miss that he dress was extremely low cut and her brown hair was draped down over her left shoulder. She turned from her and began to walk back the way he had come. _"She never gives me a moment's peace!"_

_ "We can take care of that for you." _Naur cackled from the nearby torches. He heard Lithwen following him.

_"Why do I get the feeling that you've had this thought before?"_ None of the elements answered. He smirked.

_**"Why are you avoiding me?" **_She pouted. He ignored her and quickened his pace. She matched it. _**"You cannot avoid me forever, Lord Glorfindel."**_

_** "I have told you to stay away from me, Lithwen."**_

_** "You know I can't. I am the highest born lady in Rivendell."**_

_** "You control nothing, Lithwen. Lord Elrond left this place to his sons. They left Rivendell in my charge until they return." **_No one else knew, but Elohir and Elladan had gone to Gondor to find information for Feywen. All anyone knew was that they had gone on some errand and it was not known when they would return, if they would return at all. She stopped in shock. Glorfindel took that moment to hurry through an open door and slammed it in her face.

* * *

He sat and laughed with the sons of Elrond. They had returned the night before and Glorfindel had prepared a feast for them, in celebration of their birthday. He had seen Lithwen hovering around the table, trying to get close to them. He was thankfully surrounded by Elladan, Elohir, Gandalf, and young Estel. He laughed for the first time in many years, thanks to the prankster twin brothers of Arwen. They had done many things to make him laugh, including telling young Estel all the trouble his aunt would get into with them.

Though his laughs came easy, Glorfindel's heart was heavy. The brothers had not been able to find anything that would help Feywen. He knew that the elements could get word to her if they needed to. He just had to be patient. He knew Feywen knew she was not alone. Nothing would keep them apart. _**"What happened then?" **_Aragorn asked the brothers, light in his eyes.

_**"Well, Feywen grinned at us." **_Elladan answered him.

_** "A scary grin it was to." **_Elohir cut in. _**"But, she slowly drew her dagger and cut the rope. And it was thick rope."**_

_** "It should have taken her at least three swipes to cut it. But she cut it in one."**_

_** "That's when we knew we were in trouble."**_

_** "Oh, I remember that." **_Glorfindel laughed. _**"The two of you came running into the Hall of Fire like a pack of Uruks were on your heels. Before they try to exaggerate too much, Estel, they were stopped by a trap Feywen had set for them. Which is why she was grinning. She knew she had them."**_

_** "My ankles still hurt." **_Elladan pouted, laughter in his eyes. Lithwen chose that moment to show herself to them. The twins immediately looked away. Glorfindel turned Aragorn's head so he could not see. The twins saw their chance and took the young boy into the Hall of Fire to show him where they had hung from their ankles for a few days. Glorfindel returned to his food as did Gandalf. Lithwen sat next to him, giving him full view of the top of her breasts. He pointedly looked away.

She placed a hand softly on his arm and whispered, _**"Let's go somewhere private." **_He ignored her and continued eating. She tugged on his arm. He pulled from her grasp and touched the locket around his neck. She noticed and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He scowled and pulled from her, bumping into the table. The patio fell silent. _**"You're making a scene." **_She hissed and tried to pull him towards her.

_**"That is enough, Lithwen!" **_He roared._** "I do not want you. It is time you stop this nonsense. I don't know what you think you are trying to gain by acting like this, but you will not get it."**_

_** "Glorfindel, let's go somewhere we can talk alone." **_She said softly, batting her lashes at him. He sneered.

_**"I have told you to stay away from me. How can I expect you to follow orders in battle if you cannot follow that simple command?"**_

_** "What battle, Glorfindel?" **_She finally yelled back. _**"Has it ever occurred to you that there may never be a battle? She may never come back! She may decide she likes living with the Black God and stay with him forever!" **_A slap rang through the air and her hand flew to her cheek. Glorfindel had not moved from his place, but a slim, red mark in the shape of a hand was forming on her left cheek. To her, it felt wet.

_**"You know not of what you speak." **_Glorfindel said calmly. Lithwen's face contorted in anger.

_**"I don't? Maybe not. But last I knew, five hundred years apart is too long to hope for the survival of love."**_

_** "Then you know nothing." **_Gandalf looked from one elf to the other. He didn't understand what was going on, but he could guess that Lithwen had been at it for far too long.

_**"You know nothing." **_She hissed. _**"She is lost to you, Glorfindel. She is lost and never coming back."**_

_** "Enough!" **_But she didn't listen.

_**"She is gone! She's been gone since she walked into the forest without you by her side! Do you really believe she still loves you? You are a fool! She will not survive this war! She knows it and that is why she gave you up! That is why the Valar sent me back! To be with you!"**_

_** "I said enough!" **_Glorfindel grabbed her arm steered her towards the warriors that were guarding the gates. He shoved her towards them. _**"Go back to Valinor, Lithwen. You have no place among the people of Middle Earth any longer." **_Lithwen straightened and looked him dead in the eye.

_**"I tell you, she will not survive this war you say is going to happen."**_

_** "Then you do not know her. She will live. She will survive just as she survived the last one."**_

_** "If she does survive, she will not be the same woman you fell in love with. Then you will regret sending me away."**_

_** "Sending you away will be the best thing for me. Get her out of here. Escort her to the Fords and let her go where she will from there." **_Without saying another word, Glorfindel stormed into the darkness. Aragorn rushed after him, leaving the sons of Elrond standing in shock at what they had just witnessed. Gandalf chuckled quietly.

**"He handled that quite nicely." **Naur said appreciatively. Alu smiled.

**"Was it necessary to strike her, Alu?" **Vilya asked.

**"I will not let her attack Feywen's honor." **Was the only reply.

* * *

***laughs evily* Well, what did you think? Any future predictions? Do you think Lithwen is right about Feywen? **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Birthday Greetings

**disclaimer: i only own the plot line and the oc's**

**_Bold italic text = elvish_**

**bold text = elemental talk**

**hehehehe, enjoy, hehehe**

* * *

_She watched as the elf cut the finger from the Hobbit. She knew it was her, but it didn't look like her. The elf before her was glowing with a white light and looked more elf like than half elf. As she watched, she could feel the Ring try to control the elf. But the elements had been right. She was strong enough to control it. She also knew that she was numb from the evil the elements felt from it. The Ring followed the creature into the flowing fires below. She followed them as the elf led the Hobbits out of the cave and to the rock that would soon become an island in the midst of the lava. She watched with awe as the elf's features became softer, more human as opposed to the sharp features of the elves. As they stopped, so did the changes and a measure of peace filled her eyes. It was over. With the peace mingled grief as she realized that she would never again see those she loved above all._

* * *

She looked out the window and thought about her dream. She had always wondered why she had been able to resist it. She had traveled with Frodo and Sam and the Ring from the beginning and it had never once tried to hold say over her as it had done to Boromir. She had never heard of an Elandili's elf blood becoming more dominant that their human blood. _"Maybe it's something that no one notices, not even them. I sure didn't know until that dream."_ She sighed and looked at the sky. It was her birthday. _"Three thousand one hundred and eighty-four years old and I am prisoner in a land I had feared all my life."_ The door opened behind her.

_**"Lady Celebrant,"**_

_** "What do you want?" **_She snarled. For the past few months, she had been locked in her tower with no way out. She was tired of being stuck in her room.

_**"His Majesty would like to see you. I am here to take you to the throne room."**_

_** "Why didn't he just come to me if he wants to see me so bad?"**_

_** "I don't question. I only obey." **_Feywen turned to look at him. It was the Dark Elf that had been sent with Anil to formally invite her to Mordor. _**"Come, Lady Celebrant. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." **_Feywen sighed and motioned for him to lead the way. The instant she stepped out her door, she was surrounded by six Dark Elves. Twelve more positioned themselves behind and in front of them. She hide her disappointment. She knew she could defeat them all, but that would also alert Morgoth to her escape. Not to mention the trail of bodies would point the way she was going. She would just have to wait. She was sure that she would be given her freedom again soon. They stopped in front of the ornate obsidian door she had become familiar with. The Dark Elf knocked and the doors opened. She followed him up to the thrones. _**"Presenting the Lady Celebrant." **_He announced and bowed. She stepped forward and looked at those assembled. Anil was in her usual place on the steps and Morgoth was on his throne. She showed no emotion as she recognized the brown haired elf standing at the bottom of the steps. Her low cut dress was travel worn and torn. But that did not deter from the beauty the elf held. She was immediately interested in the red slap mark on her left cheek. Morgoth looked at her, waiting for her to bow. He sighed in annoyance and focused the black magic on her ankle, to make her bow. Feywen glared and remained standing. He moved it to her back. Still she remained standing. He glared back and focused the black magic on both areas. Her leg twitched slightly. She smirked as a ball of fire surrounded her and blocked his magic. She lowered it so she could see and talk to them.

_**"What do you want?" **_She asked.

_**"This is Lithwen. She has come from Imladris. But she refuses to tell me why she has come here." **_Lithwen smiled.

_**"My Lord, I was only waiting for the Lady Celebrant to join us for the message I carry is for her. From her husband." **_She looked at Feywen's hands. _**"Well, once husband." **_Feywen crossed her arms. _**"You broke his heart, Feywen. He chased you across Middle Earth. And when you are both finally reunited, you walk away with two Dark Elves to Mordor. He sent me to tell you that he no longer loves you. He hopes you never return. He will not fight for you." **_Lithwen grinned, the triumph in her eyes. Feywen started laughing. It was not her usual joy-filled laugh. This one was cold and mocking. Lithwen's grin faded.

_**"I have always wondered about your sanity, Lithwen."**_

_** "Why are you laughing? Didn't you just hear what I said? Glorfindel no longer loves you. He refuses to fight for you!" **_Feywen laughed harder.

_**"You must not know me as well as you think. That mark on your cheek, I know what made it and why."**_

_** "That is enough, Feywen!" **_Feywen ignored him, but stopped laughing. She didn't move as Morgoth called for her escort to return. _**"Take her back to her room." **_Lithwen watched as Feywen was led out of the room. She turned to Morgoth at his voice. _**"Well, that was very telling, Lithwen. Tell me, what really brought you here. It wasn't to only taunt Feywen about her lost love."**_

_** "The elves are returning from Valinor, my Lord."**_

_** "So, their returning matters not. Why have you come?"**_

_** "I have come to serve you."**_

* * *

She looked out her window at the path she planned to take. With Lithwen in Mordor, escaping through the hallways was no good. Lithwen would be prowling them. Feywen knew she was here to find evidence that Feywen no longer loved Glorfindel. Lithwen was the one who had always tried to steal Glorfindel's attention ever since he had arrived in Rivendell when she was twenty-five. He had been in Lothlórien before then. Lithwen would always try to sit in on her lessons with Glorfindel. She had also always tried to get Glorfindel alone when they weren't training. She had never been able to and Glorfindel had focused his attention on her, the youngest elf alive. She sighed and thought about the mark on Lithwen's cheek. Only two elements could have left a red mark. Kemen would have left a bruise and Naur a burn. But Alu and Vilya were soft enough to leave a red mark like that. She had a feeling that it was Alu. The Water Spirit had quite a temper when it came to Feywen's honor. A knock on her door alerted her to a visitor. She turned to the door and watched as Lithwen walked in. She was clean and dressed in the black armor of the rest of the Dark Elves. She looked greatly uncomfortable in it.

_**"So, you have been put on guard duty." **_Feywen said, not hiding the laughter in her voice.

_**"Your guard."**_

_** "This should be fun." **_Feywen said, knowing her escape would be all the more sweet since Lithwen would pay for it. Morgoth wanted her alive and healthy. If anything happened to her, say she died or fell ill, her guards and servants paid the price. If she escaped, it would be Lithwen's head on the block. _"A double victory. This tramp will deserve what she gets."_ At that moment, Morgoth walked in. Lithwen bowed. Feywen sat on the windowsill. _**"Yes?"**_ She could see the annoyance in Morgoth's eyes. She knew her limits with him. Now that she knew what had kept the Ring's power from taking over her human half, she used that knowledge to protect her from Morgoth's power.

_**"I have assigned Lithwen to you. You are free to wander the castle again. She stays with you wherever you go."**_

_** "I understand." **_She did. That also meant that she had to figure a new way out than just sneaking through the halls. Morgoth nodded and left. Feywen laid on her bed, ignoring her new guard. She had to figure out what to do about getting out. Staying in the castle was not helping her. She needed to get out and find information on the Silmarilli. She needed to know how they were made. If she knew how they had been made, she would know how to destroy them. All things of power could only be unmade by the same force that had made them. Sauron's Ring was the prime example in its time.

* * *

She looked at her door and then down the side of her tower again. While she had been laying on her bed, the thought had come to her. Her tower was made out of stone. Stone was a form of Earth. She concentrated and made a stair of stones leading to the dark side of her tower. She smiled and climbed out of the window and down the stairs. She stopped at the end and made a ladder out of the stone and climbed down. She went slow so she didn't alert the guards to her escape. The Valar never said how long she needed to stay. Just that she had to go to buy them some time.

She reached the bottom by what she judged to be midnight. With no moon to tell the time, she had no idea how long it had taken her to climb down from her tower. She pulled her cloak tightly around her and turned back towards the path she and two Hobbits had taken years ago. She took a deep breath and started walking. The journey across the plain had taken them a week. But they had also been trying to hide from Orcs and other such beasts. She did not have the burden of the Ring to weigh on her mind now. She had to get to Shelob's cave and through to Minas Morgul before Morgoth realized she was gone. She frowned as she realized how unrealistic that goal was. He would know the minute the faint sunlight rose and the servant brought her food. She needed to be as far away as she could before the morning came. She sprinted when she felt she was clear, the dark cloak and the even darker night hiding her presence.

* * *

He glared at the maps around him. There was no other way for him to get into Mordor and get his wife. He could not go through the repaired Black Gate. And he feared following the path she, Frodo, and Sam had taken to get into Mordor during the War of the Ring. Feywen had told him what lurked there. The creature had almost killed her and Frodo. It would have had Samwise not taken up Sting and fought it off.

_"Glorfindel." _It was Vilya.

_"What did you find?"_

_ "You were right. She went to Morgoth. She tried telling Feywen that you sent her to tell her that you no longer loved her. But Feywen saw the mark Alu left on her cheek and saw her for what she is. A liar and a traitor. When she was asked why she was there, Lithwen told Morgoth that she was there to serve him. I don't know what happened after that. I left before I was discovered. She has grown stronger. Before, she needed a source of fire to be able to use. Now she uses the fire within her. She used it to stop something that Morgoth was trying to do to her."_

_ "She can't be left alone any longer."_

_ "If you send all of us, she'll only send us back because she wants you protected as well." _Kemen said.

_"Vilya and I will go." _Alu said from the cup of water on the table. _"We will stay with her. We can hide easier than Naur and Kemen can. Only she will know of us."_

_ "Stay safe then."_

**"Wait," **Alu and Vilya turned and looked at Naur. **"Tell her what Lithwen tried to do. Tell her about everything. Tell her that Glorfindel has never given up on her. I have a feeling that she may doubt things after Lithwen's words."**

** "We will." **Alu said and then they were gone.

* * *

**How is that for a plot twist? Did anyone see that coming? Thanks for reading and please review**


	6. Encounters of Every Kind

**So, since this week is finals week for me and I apparently had the time, I decided to update early.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Feywen, her abilities, the other OC's, and the plot of this fic. Everyone and everything else belongs to Mr. Tolkien**

**Enjoy!**

**Elemental Talk**

_**Elvish**** talk**_

* * *

** "Where do we even start looking, Alu?"**

** "We will start at the castle and follow her trail from there."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "With Lilith there, she will want to get out as fast as possible. We know Feywen, Vilya. We know that she will be wanting to escape now. The Valar never said how long she had to stay there and we can't find the information she needs, but maybe she knows where to find it. She'll be wanting to escape."**

** "You seem to know more about her than the rest of us. What have you been doing these past five hundred years, Alu?" **The Water Spirit didn't answer as they sped across the land. **"Alu, have you found a way into Mordor that no one else knows of?" **She still didn't answer and Vilya left the question unanswered. She knew that Alu would speak when she was ready. Though, she had an idea as to the answer. The Water Spirit seemed a lot more attached to Feywen than the rest of them even though they all loved her dearly. Of the four of them, Alu had been the first to suggest ridding Feywen of the nuisance known as Lithwen. Of the four of them, only Alu struck Lithwen when she attacked Feywen's honor. At different times during the past five centuries, Alu would disappear and not be heard from or seen for months at a time. Now Vilya knew where she had been going.

* * *

She looked back at the castle and smiled. So far so good. The sun was starting to rise and she had not heard anything from Morgoth just yet. But then again, she had been given her freedom to wander the castle back. That meant that she was able to go to the kitchen to choose her own meals. No one would know she was gone until Noon when she had spent all day in her room for no apparent reason when she had just been given back her freedom. She wondered how long it would be before Morgoth decided to visit her himself. _"If only I could have been there to see the tramp get what she deserves."_ Feywen thought sadly. Of all the elves, Lithwen was the only one she hated and she had no idea why. She normally liked everyone or hide her dislike. But Lithwen brought out the hate in her and Feywen was never able to figure out why that was the case. Glorfindel never paid any attention to the other elf to make her jealous or possessive. _"Maybe it's because I knew what was really in her heart."_

_ "That could be possible since she came to serve Morgoth instead of returning to Valinor."_

_ "Alu! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Glorfindel!"_

_ "She's not alone."_

_ "Vilya! What the hell is going on?" _Feywen looked back at the castle and quickened her pace.

_"I followed Lithwen to Mordor and witnessed her say she had come to serve him. When I told this to Glorfindel, he decided that you shouldn't be alone here any longer. Alu and I volunteered to come and protect and be with you since we can hide easier than Naur and Kemen can. We also knew that if we all came, then you would send us all back to Glorfindel. So we have split up. Naur and Kemen are staying with Glorfindel while Alu and I stay with you." _Feywen smiled.

_"Things are definitely changing. But for the good or worse, I do not yet know."_

_ "Let's concentrate on getting out of here first. Where are you going?" _Alu said.

_"I am retracing my steps." _Feywen answered.

* * *

_**"Lithwen, you are relived for the night." **_The elf nodded and walked away from the door. The Dark Elf took her place and she followed another down the stairs and to her room which was not that far from the tower she had just left. She looked at the clothes in the closet. They were black, but she didn't mind. She was willing to let the colors of her clothes change if she could prove Glorfindel right about Feywen. She smirked. Feywen hadn't left her room all day.

_"Probably sulking because she knows that Morgoth will leave her to be with me. And the moment she fights me for Morgoth will be the moment that she loses Glorfindel's love, forever." _Lithwen chuckled and changed into the night clothes that had been provided for her. _"Soon, once things calm down, I will go to Morgoth and let him take me to his bed. Or I will bring him to mine so Feywen can hear."_

* * *

He looked around his study, trying to focus on the maps of spells in front of him. He knew that the shields Feywen created depended on her being alive. They would easily fall if she were to die and then his victory over the peoples of Middle Earth would be absolute. But he needed her alive as well. He had chosen her to be his queen and to bear his heirs. He would have no other. He had tried breaking the shields over Gondor with just his might, but they didn't even dent under his might. He knew they were tied to her besides just living while she lived. They had grown stronger with time, just as she had. He knew that her family had a special connection with the elements created by Eru. What that connection was, he was unsure. He was certain that she was needed for the people of Middle Earth to survive. But he also needed her to be freed. _"Why do things have to be so complicated?"_ A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. _**"Enter."**_ He looked up as the elf did as he commanded. It was Lithwen, the elf who had turned on her kind to serve him. He knew that she had an ulterior motive for coming to him and it had to do with the Balrog slayer. _**"Yes?"**_

_** "I was lonely and hoping you wouldn't mind keeping me company."**_

_** "You mean to ask if I am lonely as well." **_She nodded. He noticed that her nightgown had been altered to where it revealed more of her, giving him a great view of her figure. He waved her over to his desk. She was shorter than him, but a little taller than Feywen. _**"Do you know how Feywen created her shields?" **_She looked at the maps.

_**"I felt her shields on the Havens and Imladris. I cannot say what spell she used to make them."**_

_** "She bound them to herself. As long as she lives, the shields will stay active. You are of Elrond's people, the Wise Ones, how did she do it? What spell do you think she could have used?"**_

_** "They are many spells, my Lord. But none that the caster can bind to themselves as she has done." **_She looked up from the maps and at him. _**"Why are we talking about her and breaking these shields? All we have to do is kill her and then attack the places she has shielded." **_She placed a hand on his arm and batted her lashes. It had been three days since she had come to Mordor. In that whole time, Feywen had not left her tower for even food. He was growing worried about his bride.

_**"I cannot kill her because I need her."**_

_** "I know the legends, my Lord. In order to be free, you have to marry a full blooded Elf. But she is an Elandili. Half of her blood is Mortal. Why not choose an Elf who does not have that problem."**_

_** "And where would I find such an elf?"**_

_** "Well, she would have to come to you. You wouldn't be able to take her from within the shields. And besides Feywen, only one other elf has come to you." **_He smirked as he realized why she had really come to Mordor.

_**"You think you are clever, don't you Lithwen? You think that Feywen truly wanted to come here and leave the man she loves behind. You think she wants to be with me. You are a very imaginative child of Eru. However, she did not come all that willingly. I have a feeling the Valar had something to do with her coming here. But even before that, I was trying to bring her to me." **_He placed a finger under her chin and lowered his head so his mouth was by her ear. _**"Her grandfather trapped me underneath the mountain. Consider this payback." **_He whispered and then shoved her away. _**"Go change back into your armor. You are taking a night shift."**_

_** "But I've been standing outside her door all day!"**_

_** "You will do as I say! Go! And stand in the room with her."**_

_** "Yes, Sire." **_Lithwen curtsied and exited the study. Her sacrifice had been for nothing.

* * *

_"Aren't you worried about facing her without a weapon?"_

_ "We are stronger now, Vilya. I will not let her bother me this time. I am more worried if Morgoth knows about this way into Mordor. If we have to fight, Morgoth will know which way I have gone. It's been three days since I've left, I'm surprised search parties haven't been sent out yet."_

_ "Feywen! Watch out!" _Feywen jumped back in time to avoid being cleaved in two by a giant flaming sword. She looked up and gulped. Standing before her was a Balrog. Only two beings had ever defeated one: Gandalf and Glorfindel, and both had died. Feywen took a deep breath and looked at her foe.

"You are the new queen." He said. Feywen said nothing and summoned fire to her. She would fight fire with fire. "You should not be this far from the castle."

"I am going on an important mission for King Morgoth. No one is to know of it. He told me this way would be clear."

"There are no paths out of Mordor this way. The only way is the Black Gate." His voice crackled like fire and Feywen imagined that the Balrog that Gandalf had slain looked much like this one. She wondered how many Morgoth had created.

"I found one while studying the maps." He looked at her a moment.

"If he had a mission that needed doing, he would send Anil, not his queen. Come, I will escort you back to the castle. If what you say is true, then I will personally bring you back this way." He reached to grab her. She jumped out of the way.

"I tried to be nice, Flame of Udûn. Let me pass!" He snorted and redrew his sword.

"I cannot let you leave Mordor, Queen of the Elves. You must return to the castle." He sheathed his sword again and snorted. He could not harm her or it would be his head on the block. "Come and I will take you back to the castle and our lord and king, Morgoth." Feywen glared and then tried to jump around him.

* * *

He looked out at the forest around him. He wished that he wasn't alone to watch the sunset over the waterfalls. It was a sight she had always loved. _"She will come back to you, Glorfindel. Why do you worry so much?"_

_ "Because, Kemen, I know how she is. I know that she will try to get out of Mordor so she can find the information that she needs to defeat him. She will try to go through Shelob's lair to get out. If Morgoth has that way watched, she will have to fight and the dead bodies will make a blazing sign of where she is and where she is going. I am worried that her stubbornness will get her killed."_

_ "Do not worry, Glorfindel. She would sooner kill Lithwen than let herself be killed, even if it only meant getting back to you."_

_ "Now I see why she was always happy when she was alone." _Naur and Kemen laughed.

* * *

**What did ya'll think of this chapter? Will Feywen be caught and taken back or will she get away? ;) As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Consequences

**Hello everyone, thanks for your reviews. And yes, Lithwen is crazy.**

**Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

She quailed as he looked at her. It had been discovered that Feywen had run off and had been gone for the past six days. Search parties had been sent for her three days ago when it was first discovered that she was missing. She knew that it was her fault. She should have checked in on Feywen when she returned to her post the second morning. Anil suddenly burst into the throne room and fell to one knee as she reached the thrones.

_**"Majesty, a Balrog has come from the outer regions. He says he must see you immediately."**_

_** "Bring her." **_Anil grabbed her by the arm and followed the angry god out of the doors and to the courtyard where the Balrog was waiting. He bowed at the waist at the sight of Morgoth and then produced a dark bag made of shadow. "What do you have for me?" He asked as Balrogs could only speak in flame tongue, a tongue that was only understood by fire and those who wielded it.

The Balrog opened the bag and pulled out a very angry Feywen by the collar of her shirt. "I caught her while she was traveling west from the castle. She said she was going on a mission for you. When I said that I would escort her back to confirm this, she began fighting me. I believe she was trying to escape." The Balrog set her on the ground and Morgoth grabbed her upper arm. "It was hard to catch her without hurting her. In the end, I think she twisted her ankle and I was able to grab her."

"You have done well. Search that area and report to me. She obviously knows something about this land that I do not." The Balrog bowed and left. Morgoth turned to her, a grim smile gracing his lips. _**"That was a worthy try, Feywen. I wasn't expecting you to try to escape."**_

_** "It is time for me to leave this land." **_Is all she said. Morgoth turned to Lithwen.

_**"You are a poor excuse for a guard and a soldier. When I told you to guard her; that meant to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't try to escape like she did. You cannot follow orders. If you cannot do that, then I have no use for you." **_Lithwen stiffened.

_"Those are almost the same words Glorfindel said to her before her cast her out of Rivendell." _Alu whispered.

_"I don't think Morgoth is going to be as nice about it. Especially since I almost got away. If that Balrog had not been there, I would have gotten out of Mordor before they could have found me." _Feywen looked at Lithwen and struggled to hide the smirk that wanted to find a home on her face. Feywen knew what was going to happen to the elf before her.

_**"Therefore, I will have to teach you how to follow orders." **_Lithwen was stripped of her armor. _**"Anil, take her to the kitchens." **_Anil bowed and the two of them left. Morgoth turned Feywen to face him. _**"Do not think that there won't be consequences for what you've done either, Feywen. I think I may have been too lenient with you. It is time to change that."**_ Feywen kept her face a mask of calm as Morgoth called two soldiers to them and shoved her into their arms and she was ordered to the dungeons.

* * *

She was forced to her knees in front of him. She glared at him as she was stripped of her shirt. He looked at her, a dead look in his eyes. She continued to glare at him as another soldier entered, a deadly whip in his hands. She knew what came next. She felt Alu and Vilya near, giving her comfort for what was to come. She knew she was to be whipped for trying to escape. Morgoth now knew about Shelob's cave and the passage through Cirith Ungol. There were two Balrogs watching the pass. Morgoth took the whip and she was forced to stand and dragged to a frame set between the pillars. She never took her eyes off the evil deity, even as her arms were stretched and she was tied to the frame. He walked over to her and stepped behind her. She could feel the dark magic that was radiating off the whip. She created a shield around herself.

The whip cracked across her back. She arched unwillingly. She knew that if she blocked the whip, she would receive a worse punishment. So she took the abuse while trying to keep the black magic from entering her blood. She didn't remember when, but she finally passed out after her vision began to flicker.

* * *

_**"Feywen. Feywen, wake up, my Love. Please, wake up."**_ She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the perfect, blue eyes she had not seen in centuries. _**"Thank the Valar." **_He breathed.

_**"How did you get in here?" **_She whispered as she slumped against him having been released from the whipping frame.

_**"I snuck in with Lithwen's help. But now you and I can get out of here."**_

_** "I can't move."**_

_** "I will carry you." **_He picked her up bridal and she heard him talk to the elements, asking the four of them to guard the two Elves. She felt a shield be set around them at the same time she felt a dark magic she knew very well.

_**"It seems you are a valuable asset, Lithwen." **_Feywen looked and saw Morgoth, Lithwen, and Anil step from the shadows. _**"Now I have the woman who will be my salvation and the one Elf who can kill my greatest creations." **_She felt his arms tighten around her and the blood streaming down her back. She felt more than saw the dozens of Dark Elves surrounding them. She gathered the elements around her and her husband. _**"Get them."**_ Morgoth ordered. _**"But be gentle with my bride." **_Glorfindel growled.

_**"You will never touch her again."**_ She lost consciousness again.

* * *

She opened her eyes at Vilya's urgings. She was tied to the frame again. Her back felt raw as if she had been whipped again. She was sure she had been. She looked ahead of her and saw Glorfindel tied to a post. Blood dripped down his front. His blonde hair was matted against his head. "Glorfindel." She whispered in Common. She knew the residents of the castle did not understand the language of the Free Folk. "Glorfindel, please do not be dead."

"I am not dead, Melamin." He answered her, lifting his head. His blue eyes were full of pain. "I am just glad that you are okay. Lithwen tried to tell me that you had forsaken me for Morgoth."

"And I never will. You are the only who will ever have my heart." She looked at him, wishing she could kiss him. She longed to hold him in her arms. She looked at her bindings. They were leather. She knew she could cut them with the power she know held. She looked at her husband. He was bound in the same way she was. She could free them both and they could both escape. In the past five hundred years, she had learned the layout of the castle very well. She definitely knew it better than Lilith did. She gathered the wind and water to her and formed a blade of ice. As soon as it was ready, Morgoth walked in, the whip in his hands. She dropped it as he looked at them.

_**"Let him go, Morgoth. He has done nothing to you."**_

_** "Oh, but you are wrong about that, dear Feywen. He tried to steal from me."**_

_** "Only what was mine that you stole from me." **_Glorfindel replied. Morgoth kept his eyes on her.

_**"He tried to steal you back from me. But you cannot leave. Even you know that. You can't escape. But I know you, Feywen. You would rather kill yourself than let anyone else be hurt. You sacrifice yourself for everyone else. I know you would die for this man here." **_He walked over to Glorfindel, drawing a knife. She began fighting at her bonds. _**"And I know he would die for you. A tragedy really seeing as how you both love each other very much."**_

_** "LET HIM GO!" **_Feywen screamed and hit him with a blast of fire. He laughed and walked over to her. She broke her bonds and ran at him. He stood behind Glorfindel and held the knife to his throat. Feywen skidded to a stop.

_**"Are you willing to pay this price, Feywen? If you come a step closer, I will kill him before you have the chance to kill me." **_She glared at him, the Silmarilli gleaming darkly in the torchlight. He laughed and ran the knife across Glorfindel's throat.

_**"NO!" **_Morgoth cut the leather and Glorfindel crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around him. Morgoth continued to laugh and Feywen flew at him. He knocked her to the ground. She jumped back up and attacked again, ignoring the pain in her back from the whip. She punched him, knocking him back. She didn't let up and he was forced to fight back. She ducked and dodged his blows while hitting him with her own. He looked at her face and saw that it had changed. It was more angular and thinner. To him, it looked more Elven than Elandili. It was as if her Elven blood had destroyed her Mortal blood to become the dominant in her body. He growled and directed pain into her back from the magic he had placed in her body. She arched and growled. Just before she passed out, he saw a raging fire in her eyes and a promise for revenge.

* * *

She held his head in her lap and rubbed his forehead. Her pants were soaked with his blood. She didn't care. All that was on her mind was how to kill the two traitors. She knew she could kill one easily. The other was a different story. She knew, she had found out, that his life was tied to the two Silmarilli on his crown. When he had stolen the jewels, he had bound himself to them and was never without his crown. She knew that for him and all his evil to die, the jewels had to be destroyed. The only thing that stopped her from doing just that was that she didn't know how to destroy those jewels. She knew that some things of magic could only be unmade by the magic or force that made them. The Ring was the prime example in her book.

_"Oh, my Love. I am so sorry. This never should have happened. If only I had been able to figure out what I know now a lot sooner, I would have been able to save you. I should have been able to save you. That's why I came to Mordor. I came to save you. And it only resulted in you dying anyway. You died and Lithwen betrayed us. Now it's only a matter of time before Morgoth figures out how to break my shields. When that happens, there will be no stopping him. Everyone will die and I will have failed." _A tear fell and landed on his forehead. She felt Kemen and Naur next to her. Alu and Vilya were out checking on the safety of the rest of Middle Earth.

"Feywen," she looked up and saw her long dead brother.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "You're dead."

"And you're asleep. This," he pointed at Glorfindel's dead body, "isn't real. You passed out once Morgoth was done whipping you for trying to escape. The black magic in the whip, once you were unconscious, began to attack your mind. I've been trying for days to get in to talk to you. But the black magic blocked me until your friends were able to weaken the magic enough to allow me in. It happened, actually, once you saw Glorfindel die. But once I got in, I was in the clearing. When you didn't show, I looked for you and I was brought here. I was worried when I saw all the blood."

"So, Glorfindel is still alive? He didn't come here for me?"

"He wants to. He doesn't know what you see in your visions. It is time to wake up, Feywen. Only you can purge the black magic from your blood. Once you do that, then you can find a way to succeed. Wake up. Wake up."

* * *

**Dundundunnnnnn! What are your thoughts? I'd really love to know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Happenings in Rivendell

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter. Though, I can't make any promises that it won't happen again. ;) And Feywen wasn't hallucinating. That was entirely the black magic doing that to her. It was her punishment for trying to run away.**

**Reminder, elvish is in bold italics**

**enjoy!**

* * *

He looked into the sunset and listened to the elves that now occupied Rivendell. _"Each passing year brings more of them back. Is Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel sending them or the Valar? Do they know something that I don't?"_ He waited for some response from one of the two elements that had stayed with him. The other two were with Feywen in Mordor. He sighed and looked towards the north. The now twenty-five Aragorn was staying with his people in the camp that Feywen had established years ago. To him, it seemed only yesterday that they were standing in the courtyard below, pledging themselves to each other. He longed to hold her in his arms again. _"It is time to go after her."_

_ "NO!"_

_ "Kemen, what is the matter? I thought you would be with me on this matter."_

_ "You can't go. Feywen won't let you. She doesn't want you to. She hasn't wanted you to go for the past twenty years."_

_ "Twenty years. That is how long Lithwen has been there as well. What are you not telling me?"_

_ "We do not know what is going on, Glorfindel." _Naur replied. _"All we can tell is that she does not want you to go anywhere near Mordor. Something happened that frightened her. Something about you frightened her." _A horn blew from the main entrance to Rivendell. He looked and saw more elves coming into the courtyard. But these had not come from the west and Valinor. These had come from the east if he was any judge of the peoples. These were the few elves from Lothlórien. Among them, he saw Celeborn. He hurried down to the courtyard and greeted the elf.

_**"Well met, Lord Celeborn."**_

_** "Well met, Glorfindel."**_

_** "Not that I am not glad, but what are you doing here?"**_

_** "I have come to see how you are doing. I know how painful it is to live without the one you love." **_Celeborn handed his horse to a waiting groom and he and Glorfindel walked into the house.

_**"I will not lie. I wish to go after her. To rescue her. I was just making up my mind to go when you arrived."**_

_** "Then why are you not preparing to leave?"**_

_** "Because, I was told that she does not want me to go."**_

_** "Did this source tell you why?"**_

_** "Only that something happened to make her afraid of me going. They couldn't tell me more than that."**_

_** "I see. Well then, I will just have to stay here and keep you company."**_

_** "You did not just come to see how I was doing."**_

_** "Feywen rubbed off on you I see. You're right, I'm not here just for a simple visit. If I were, I wouldn't have brought some men with me."**_

_** "Are the Dark Elves attacking?"**_

_** "No, they are not. But I wish they were. E-"**_ Celeborn stopped as a horn ran out. Glorfindel looked at the older elf and raised an eyebrow. Celeborn didn't look at him and the two of them returned to the courtyard. Both men looked as a rank of soldiers entered the northern gates. Glorfindel took his sword from another elf who had thought to bring it to him. Celeborn was right. These were not Dark Elves. But he still knew them. He belted on his sword and stood in the shadows. He wanted to know what they wanted before he revealed himself. Celeborn stood tall and watched as the Mirkwood Elves entered the courtyard. Last to arrive were Thranduil and Legolas. Glorfindel kept his eyes on the two of them. _**"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas." **_Celeborn bowed. _**"To what does Imladris owe this honor?"**_

_** "We have come for information." **_Legolas answered and Glorfindel knew that this was his venture. Thranduil had only come along to make sure no harm came to his son. Though, the Elf king had no authority here. If harm came to Legolas, he had disrespected his host.

_**"Information? What information could we give you?"**_

_** "There is another way into Mordor. We know that information as to its location was stored here in Imladris."**_

_** "You speak of the way that three took to enter Mordor." **_Legolas nodded. _**"That passage is blocked. Besides, that information was never stored in this library. It is only in the minds of those who went and those they told. But that path is surely to be lost by now. It has been almost three thousand years since that time. And if it is not, the Enemy surely knows about it."**_ Celeborn didn't once glance in Glorfindel's direction as he spoke. _**"And what makes you think that you can rescue Lady Celebrant when she herself cannot escape?"**_

_** "Princess Feywen **__**Thranduillion may be in need of assistance." **_Thranduil finally spoke. _**"We are going to help her. But we first need to enter Mordor."**_

_** "Then go to your deaths!" **_Glorfindel said as he stepped into the light. _**"There is only one way in and out of Mordor and that is the Black Gate. Feywen will have used her power over the elements to ensure that any other passages into that forsaken land are sealed. She went into his hands to ensure we all survive."**_

_** "Lord Glorfindel. How nice it is to see you again." **_Thranduil greeted. Glorfindel remained silent. _**"Lord Celeborn, I was under the impression that Princess Feywen had left an Elf woman in charge of Imladris."**_

_** "He is not in charge." **_A voice called out from behind the two lords.

_**"Lord Elladan, I did not know you were here. I thought you had sailed with your father and brother."**_

_** "My brother did not sail. Only our father and a host of other elves. Why have you come armed into my home? Speak!"**_ Elladan glared at Legolas and his father. Ever since he had heard about Feywen's forced marriage to the prince, he and his brother had no love for the Elves of Mirkwood.

_**"We have come seeking information." **_Legolas repeated himself. _**"We wish to help Princess Feywen escape the vile clutches of Morgoth."**_

_** "Correct me if I am wrong, Legolas. But did she not tell the both of you," **_he gestured to Glorfindel and Legolas, _**"not to try to save her. She walked into Mordor to buy us all time. Time that is running out. The information you want is not here as the path you seek has been blocked. If you wish to save her, you will have to find another way in."**_

_** "We are not leaving until we have the information we want." **_Glorfindel and Celeborn both reached for their swords, recognizing the threat Thranduil was making.

* * *

She sighed as she looked at the camp. She had made it her duty to make sure everything was going well and that no one had hurt anyone else during their stay. She knew that the people that lived in the camp were not the same ones who had first come to find refuge under Feywen's shield. Five generations had passed since then. Houses had been built and a small city had formed. The Dúnedain had set up their camp between Rivendell and the city.

"Carolani!" A small voice cried. She smiled and knelt to catch a ten year old in her arms.

"Elran, how are you doing child?"

"I'm fine, Carolani. But what is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He is talking about the host of elves who entered Rivendell yesterday. Two sets, both armed." She looked up to see two twenty-five year olds walking towards them. One was Halbarad, Elran's brother. The other, with dark hair and gray eyes that matched Feywen's, was Estel. But he was known to her as Aragorn. She was the only other elf, besides Elrond's sons, that knew him as such. Soon, it would be time to tell him. It was Aragorn who had spoken. "Carolani, they came from the east."

"The east!?" She stood quickly and ran back towards Rivendell. She had not been in Rivendell since the week before. She had been patrolling, making sure that Feywen's shield was still up, making sure it had not weakened. She skidded to a stop next to the river and crept back to the house. She knew the twins and what pranksters they were. She also knew that they were likely to set traps for the prince. It was no secret that they thought of Feywen as a sister, even before her brother had married Arwen. It was also no secret that Legolas sought to steal her from Glorfindel, again.

"Hey, Carolani, stop." She froze and turned at the use of Common speech. She saw Elohir standing behind a tree. He motioned for her to walk towards him. She did, stepping carefully so she didn't trigger some hidden trap. He smiled when she was next to him, indicating that she was safe.

"What do you have planned out there?"

"I told Legolas to meet me out here so I could talk to him. You almost set off the trap. Had you not slowed down once you entered the forest, you may have tripped it before it was meant to be. In fact, you still almost walked straight into it. Elladan wanted to come, but Thranduil caught him before he could come out here. Something about gaining access to Father's private library."

"What do they want?"

"Information."

"About what?"

"Another way into Mordor." She understood and waited patiently. Moments later, Legolas was walking along the path she had just been following. He approached the spot that she had narrowly avoided. He took the extra step.

_** "Hell!"**_ He screeched as he was hauled into the trees. Elohir winked at her and pulled up his hood and signaled for her to stay put. She had no problem obeying. Elohir walked back the way she had come from. She listened to Legolas's useless calls for help for about twenty minutes before a figure appeared, walking along the path. _**"Elohir, is that you?" **_The figure didn't answer. To Carolani, he looked like one of the Rangers. In fact, she wasn't sure if he wasn't and wasn't understanding the elf that hung by his ankles in the trees. "Please, help me." Legolas begged, guessing that the figure was a Ranger and could not understand him.

"Look what you've done." The figure said. Carolani covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She knew the voice. It was Aragorn. "How are the people of the city supposed to eat now?"

"I am sorry, Ranger. I truly am. Just let me down and I will be on my way."

"You are mistaken. This is not my trap. But you have scared away all the game. But, since you are here, I might as well do as I was asked to do."

"Asked by who?"

"What are you and your people doing here? You are scaring the people of the city."

"We only came for information into enemy land. There is someone there who is dear to me and I wish to save her."

"This woman wouldn't happen to be Lady Celebrant, would it?"

"Indeed, it is Princess Thranduillion whom we seek to rescue. I would appreciate it if you called her such. She is a lady of elves no longer. She is the princess of Mirkwood." Aragorn crossed his arms.

"I have heard what you've done to her. I've heard you forced her into the marriage. That she only married you to save the man she truly loves."

"That is the rumor. But I assure you, it was not forced."

"What information do you want?"

"We are only looking for the way two Hobbits took into Mordor many years ago. I believe that if we go through that passage, we can rescue Princess Thranduillion without much bloodshed on our side." Aragorn shook his head and walked off. "Hey! Come back! You can't leave me here!" Carolani decided to have some fun herself before Elohir returned. She walked back up the path until she met up with the two men. She told them to wait and then walked back down the path. Legolas saw her. _**"Carolani!" **_ She stopped and looked at him, fake surprise etched onto her face.

_**"Prince Legolas, I had no idea that you had come to Rivendell."**_

_** "I don't have time for small talk, Carolani. Just cut the rope and let me down before Elohir comes. He asked me to meet him out here. Said he wanted to talk about Feywen."**_

_** "I think I just saw him up the path a ways. He was heading toward the camp. He must have gotten tired of waiting."**_

_** "This isn't funny, Carolani. Let me down from here."**_

_** "And why should I?" **_Venom filled her voice._** "I should I do anything you ask of me?" **_

_** "You loved me once. If that love was true you will let me loose." **_Carolani shook her head, anger threatening to consume her. With those words, he had taken the fun from the insult she had planned. She stormed past, making sure to push him hard enough that he ricocheted between the two trees until Elohir and Aragorn returned to the site and finally cut him down, claiming the trap had been set for his brother. Legolas stormed back to Rivendell. Once he was out of earshot, Elohir and Aragorn fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I know I did. It was really fun writing the second half of this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Blame Game

**Review Responses: Thank you Elves are Awesome for the grammar correction, I will keep that in mind. Yes, it was a great trap to everyone who said so. As for something happening to Legolas, I am open to ideas. ;) Thank you all for reading and reviewing to by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

**Sorry, also, about the random updating, but I've been lazy as it is my summer vacation. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

_**"Legolas? What happened to you? I've been looking for you." **_Thranduil took in his son's disheveled hair and torn clothing. He didn't miss the bruises that were forming.

_** "Don't go into the forests, Father. They are dangerous."**_

_** "Does this have anything to do with that elf woman I saw walk past not an hour ago."**_

_** "No, Father, it does not." **_Legolas walked past his father into his room and grabbed a fresh shirt. He changed and began combing his fingers through his long hair. _**"You said you've been looking for me."**_

_** "Yes. I was unable to gain access to Elrond's private library. Apparently the wisest of elves forgot to tell his sons how to get into the library."**_

_** "What if he didn't forget?" **_Legolas looked at his father. _**"What if he did tell someone?"**_

_** "Are you saying we are asking the wrong people? That Elrond's sons do not know how to get into a place in their own home?"**_

_** "That is exactly what I am saying."**_

_** "But who would he tell."**_

_** "Only someone he trusted with his life and with his secrets."**_

_** "That could be anyone."**_

_** "I know." **_The two elves grinned.

* * *

_"What if we just give them false information? Tell them that there is a way in through some other part of Mordor and they can get in through there. The farther east we put it, the longer it'll take them to finger out that we've tricked them."_

_ "Where is this coming from, Naur?"_

_ "The selfish prince wants to win Feywen from Glorfindel. The best way he can do that is to save her before Glorfindel has a chance to do so. Well, that's what he thinks will work anyway."_

_ "And what put this idea in your head?" _Glorfindel listened to Kemen and Naur with little interest. The thought to trick the Mirkwood elves had crossed his mind. But he knew that it would come to no good. If he tricked them, they would very likely not help when the time came to confront Morgoth's army. He knew that they needed all they could get. He also knew that if there were any other routes, Kemen would know and she was sure that there were only two ways into Mordor short of scaling the wall surrounding that land. He doubted even Elrond's private library held the answers they wanted. He sighed and looked at the weapons on the mantle.

His first day back in Rivendell, he had come to their house and hung her weapons. She had hoped to never have to use them again after they had reached Valinor. Now she was without them when she needed them the most. It wasn't the best of situations they had been in. He wanted his wife back again. He needed her back. There was nothing for it.

"So here I find you." He looked up suddenly at the use of Common Speech and saw Gandalf in the doorway.

"What do you want, Gandalf?"

"I thought I knew the prince of Mirkwood well enough. I never expected him to come after you and Feywen like this."

"This is not your fault, Gandalf. This is no one's fault. Legolas believes that he can win Feywen from me by saving her. He does not realize that Feywen wants nothing to do with him. I think I saw a look of relief when that Dark Elf took his ring from her. She never wanted it in the first place. She wanted me and I failed her."

"She could have stayed in Gondor until you arrived."

"Don't blame this on her." Glorfindel growled.

"Well, it is the truth. If she had waited in Gondor until you arrived, she wouldn't have been able to be forced into the marriage to Legolas. Thranduil would never have had the chance to threaten her because you would have been there. But you weren't and she was forced into the marriage. Ergo, she should have waited for you to join her in Gondor before moving to save the Dwarves and the Elves of Mirkwood."

"If she had waited, she would have been too late to save the Dwarves from the force Morgoth sent to destroy them."

"But why did he go after them first? What was the point besides them being the last ones to be shielded?"

"Glorfindel, think about this like the army general you are. Imagine, for a moment, that you are Morgoth and you are holed up in your lands waiting for your minions to bring your salvation, Lady Celebrant, to you. Now, your main enemy is the Elves. They are the only ones strong enough to destroy your forces. But you have been growing your ranks while Lady Celebrant has been trying to save the people of Middle Earth. You know that the Elves, now that your strength and numbers are greater than the Three Kingdoms combined, will need help. The closest ones to you are the Dwarves of whom one was the member of an ancient fellowship. They are the only ones left unshielded by Lady Celebrant who has been working hard on protecting the people."

"And if Feywen had not left to shield them with Legolas, they would have been defeated and unable to help us if called."

"Precisely. Now, he is looking for a way to get around those shields. His power his locked, for the most part, until he is freed through marriage to a full-blooded Elf."

"Feywen." Gandalf nodded. Glorfindel looked back to her weapons. "But why her? He could have forced any Elf into marriage to him. Why take Feywen? Surely he has no idea that she is the only one who can destroy him forever."

"I am not positive that he doesn't know that fact. But you need to remember who it was that challenged him when he first walked Middle Earth."

"Celebrant. Celebrant and his family, save Threndon, were killed by the battle, even though Feywen's aunt did not die until much later in her life. Celebrant sealed Morgoth beneath Mount Doom. Morgoth wants revenge against the Elf that sealed him away like a beast."

"And he gains that revenge by forcing Celebrant's only daughter into marriage to him, freeing him from the bonds placed on him by the Valar." They said nothing.

_"Feywen is a half-elf, which is why we have been given the time we have. Morgoth has to find a way to strip Feywen's blood of everything that makes her an Elandili. If anyone were to blame for this, it is Morgoth. Morgoth is to blame for the destruction of our peace."_

* * *

She walked down the hall, reading the book Feywen had recommended to her long ago. It was Bilbo's story. Samwise Gamgee, or Sam as Feywen had always called him, had given it to the brothers on a trip to Gondor. It had remained in the library ever since. Feywen had read it herself, also reading what Frodo had written. Frodo's words were the truth of what happened on that journey. He told of Feywen and her following them and the revelation of her as King Elessar's sister. It was the truth of the War of the Ring written by the Hobbits of the Shire. The last pages had been filled by Sam who had written about the on-goings of the Shire and his own travels and other little stories, mainly about his family and those of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

She was busy reading the chapter of when Bilbo had found the Ring and was getting to the part where the young Hobbit had engaged in a game of riddles with Gollum when she was suddenly lying on her back, the book open on her chest. She looked to see who she had bumped into and blushed. It was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. She stood up quickly and bowed at the waist to hide her red cheeks. _**"Prince Legolas." **_She murmured. He picked up the book from the floor and opened the front cover.

_**"There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins and The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins. Interesting. I do believe that I am mentioned in at least one of these works." **_She snatched the book back from him and tucked it under her arm.

_**"I wouldn't know, Highness. I have only read part of Mr. Baggins's tale. I will let you know if your name comes up in it. But I am sure that it is in Frodo's writings as you are a member of the Fellowship." **_She turned her back and walked back the way she had come. She heard Legolas chase after her.

_**"Carolani, wait." **_He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. _**"Look, I'm sorry. I know that was rude. I should have made sure you were okay first."**_

_** "Since when do you care an ounce about me? Last time I saw you, you were concerned about the embarrassment you would endure if you were found tied by your ankles in the trees like prey." **_He let her go and scowled. She continued walking. He fell in step beside her.

_**"I've been thinking."**_

_** "Oh? Do tell." **_She didn't bother to hide the venom in her voice.

_**"I've never stopped caring about you."**_

_** "Ha!"**_

_** "Carolani, please. Just listen to me."**_

She turned sharply to face him. _**"Why should I listen to anything you say?" **_She yelled. _**"Everything you have ever said to me has always been a lie! Every word you whispered in my ear when we were alone was a lie! And now you say you care about me! Ha! You've never cared about anyone but yourself! I've blamed myself for what happened between us, but I was wrong. You are the one to blame. And don't think I don't know the game you are playing. I do not have the information you want. I do now know how to get in totheir private halls and I do not know where the information you want is hidden. You and your father might as well go back to Mirkwood. Better yet," **_she hissed, _**"march upon the Black Gate if you want to rescue her so bad. But believe me when I tell you that, even though you saved her, she will never love you like you want her to." **_Carolani turned on her heel again and marched down the hall to her rooms, her back straight. Legolas stood in the hall, dumbfounded yet again.

* * *

**I know it was a filler, but I wanted to do a little more of Rivendell. I promise we get back to Feywen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
